Sleeping Beauty : A Parody
by BlkRoseOfMine
Summary: Ever wonder how the story Sleeping Beauty would have went if it happened today-in the modern era. Follow Hailey in her story as a forced private nurse to the ill and rich "Sleeping Beauty." An ONESHOT Written as an class assignment I hope you guys enjoy


**This is a parody from the Walt Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. I wrote this for a homework assignment in my writing class and my friends really liked it (I hope you guys do to).**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty : A Modern Parody**

Once upon a time in a modern day, not-so-far-away-place, lived a maiden called Hailey. This Hailey Hasnaa, was a nurse at Enchanted Castle Hospital and had caught the eyes of the three grandmothers of a very ill patient. It was then that her world was turned upside down and she was forced to be the private nurse to Emmette Ammon, the grandson with the strange illness. Mr. Ammon coerced Hailey into working for him by jeopardizing her fathers job and demanded that she reside with him in his private wing of the hospital.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, not knowing what to do, but knew that she loved her father more than words could express. As the time in Mr. Ammon's employment increased so did the conflicting emotions in Hailey's heart and when she finally started to realize what it was that she desired...alas it was too late and what was a mysterious illness turned into a coma. So begins this fairy-tale, with a love besotted Hailey at her employers bedside talking bittersweet words and praying to any god that would grant her wishes.

* * *

Hailey whispered her prayer in between sniffles, "Please, if there is a god don't let him die...Please...Please, let him wake up and yell at me. Let him order me in that harsh voice that annoys me to hell and back. Just...let him wake up..." In that moment the normal routine between them changed, Emmett's eyes twitched and his right hand clenched. Hailey didn't notice, she was too busy trying to will him to health and maintain her optimism. Her face lined in that of a grimace, one made of exhaustion. She continued to whisper her random prayers in such a way that they sounded like a chanting ritual and the room near spinned from its intensity.

After hours of sitting in a back breaking hospital chair Hailey decided that she had to leave and find hope. Find strength in somebody else, in her/his smile or walk and even in another person's eyes. Hailey felt remorse at easing out of her chair beside Emmette's bed and let guilt lead her out of the room in slow, heart in her throat, steps. When she reached the door a single tear slipped from her unrelenting eye and glistened to the hard floor at her feet. Wonderment at her current predicament ran through her mind and as she made it further and further from her newly found love, the forgotten tear shriveled up in an almost invisible smoke. It was an omen for what was to come...of how things always got worse before they got better.

"Why does the ginger man run, Ms. Hasnaa? He's making his papa sad." Little Jane looked up from her bed in the Childrens Ward and her brilliant blue eyes held the weight of the world in them.

The question in combination with the one asking it almost broke Hailey's heart. Why did such innocence have to parish and go to waste. Oh, poor little Jane she thought. How to answer the question of one so naïve wasn't always easy, but Hailey had more practice than she would care to admit since becoming a nurse. There were days so bad that she had to tell herself that everything would be okay, because the ones that died went somewhere so worthy that it would be a sin to argue with fate.

"Well Jane, sometimes people do silly things and hurt the ones that they love," Brown eyes met blue and both smiled. "Even ginger bread men?" Janes sweet and childish six-year-old voice asked. "Yes, even ginger bread men." Came the reply from Hailey and as she thought of getting up from her lain position, a head was felt underneath her chin.

In that moment her heart flipped and when Ms. Hasnaa breathed, it was of fresh, rejuvenating air. Just what the doctor ordered, she thought full of renewed determination. Hailey made it back to Mr. Ammon's private wing near two in the morning and heard something she never suspected. Or rather, heard someone saying something that hit her like a ton of bricks and created an overflow of anger to coil tight in her belly.With patience that took all of her being to hold onto, she listened quietly and without breathing as words filled the betrayed air.

"Finally, your going to get what you deserve, death and I, revenge. Never again shall you taunt me with your treasonous chosen grandmothers and see the error of your snake brought ways." The voice was unreasonably harsh and feminine. Holding a touch of insanity in continued, "You could have been perfect. All you simply had to have done was choose me. Not betray your own blood. Not turn out to be just like your good for nothing father, forgetting about his own mother."

Hailey could take no more, she knew who the voice belonged to – Dr. Adriana Vic John. The premier doctor of the hospital and newly found out grandmother of Emmette Ammon. How a person could determine when a family member was to die, she knew not and didn't plan on finding out. Air filled her lungs and Hailey pivoted around, running for all she was worth. Someone had to get help and who else but the one who loved Emmette the most.

* * *

The events that took place after Hailey found help only got better and Emmette awoke days later. It was discovered that the strange illness was anything but, it turned out that Dr. John had been poisoning Mr. Ammon for a significant amount of time. The Security at Enchanted Castle Hospital found cleaner in the Doctor's locker and police found incrimating evidence in her home. With that and the testimony of a Ms. Hasnaa the wicked evil was put to rest and the sleeping beauty awaken by one's true love.

While Hailey knew very well how she felt about Emmette, he didn't know how he felt about her and the dating game began. The first few months went by like a summer breeze and the couple became exclusive to the delight of the tabloids. Sadly after the first year, the forever after dream for the two was no where in sight and no amount of counseling could fix the hurt of Mrs. Ammon, who couldn't forgive her husbands wondering hands. At least, not after her discovery of his second infidelity.

However, while the two did divorce Hailey got a hefty settlement sum verses Emmette who got a distrustful, greedy and very pregnant mistress. Hailey found true love with no bounds six months later with Emmette's business adversary and did live a happy life with a husband who genuinely felt he had the worlds most beautiful wife. It wasn't so unfortunate that within the first year to his new wife Mr. Ammon was bankrupt and his Switzerland account wiped clean, with a wife who disappeared and was never really pregnant.

* * *

**Sorry to Gigi the Dancer for how this story looked before, it really was an eye sore!!**


End file.
